


Just Got Home

by lankyboiwonwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted humor (be warned...not funny AT ALL), Blunt!Mingyu, Fluff (lolll), M/M, Post-Break Up, Romance, Stupid!Meanie, Tsundere!Wonwoo, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lankyboiwonwoo/pseuds/lankyboiwonwoo
Summary: Wherein Wonwoo accidentally texts his ex "jgh :)" which was intentionally for his mother. But turns out, he isn't so wrong about finally being at home after all.





	1. Going Home!

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was a poor attempt of me being funny. excuse me.  
> this is unedited so bear with the grammatical errors and shit but i'll fix it soon!
> 
> in any case, i hope y'all enjoy! xx

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**wonwoo**

jgh! :)

8:34 p.m.

**mingyu**

?

8:34 p.m.

**_wonwoo deleted the message._ **

**mingyu**

i can still see your text lmao

8:35 p.m.

**mingyu**

glad to know you're home safe tho :)

8:35 p.m.

_read 8:35 p.m._

 

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT DO I DO?!" the lanky man, galloped from one end of the room to the other hollered, phone in hand with a face painted with utter horror. In the background, his ignorant roommate plugged his earphones snugly in his ears  and turned his volume to max, completely tuning out the frazzled young lad sprinting in the room like a headless chicken. When the tall man, named Wonwoo, figured he won't get much help from his obnoxious friend, he stopped in his tracks, gripping the phone tightly as he re-read the message from his ex over and over again and feeling like passing out. He knew he wasn't the brightest in class when he was in high school but he never realized he could get any dumber than he already is. Of course he would not admit that or Minghao will really make a laughing stock out of him.

 _You're better than this Wonwoo. Think quickly. Save your arse, you shit head!_ He thought as he nodded his head vehemently, determined to handle this issue as a matured fully-grown up man. So he breathes in, breathes out. Breathes in, breathes out, closing his eyes at the calming rhythm of his breathing before his phone rang again, signifying another message. He chokes violently, falling to his knees at the sudden interruption of the text message. Across the room, his roommate merely lifts his eyes from his iPod, sees a nearly-dying Wonwoo and gets up to go to his room.

After Wonwoo managed to compose himself, he clicked the unread message with shaking fingers. _You can fucking do this, Jeon Wonwoo. Be A Man._

 

**mingyu**

quite disappointed on how you left the conversation hanging

given that you started this convo

8:46 p.m.

**wonwoo**

uh wrong send

8:48 p.m.

**mingyu**

figures...

8:48 p.m.

**mingyu**

say...i have a blind date on friday

8:49 p.m.

**wonwoo**

and?

8:53 p.m.

**mingyu**

you still saved me in your contacts haha

8:54 p.m.

**wonwoo**

should i delete it?

8:56 p.m.

**mingyu**

thats not what i meant god damn it wonwoo

8:57 p.m.

**wonwoo**

then what

8:57 p.m.

**mingyu**

i miss you.

8:57 p.m.

_read 8:58 p.m._

 

Jeon Wonwoo is never a guy who reacts before his mind can even process. He's been deemed a cool guy ever since he was a fighting to penetrate the egg cell of life. He doesn't let his emotions get the best of his judgement and behavior, making him a rational human being. Even though being stupid is not new to him, he knows how to control his emotions and keep them at bay. But some things are meant to have first time's.

Jeon Wonwoo, a.k.a. The Coolest Guy In The Block But Is Also Brain Dead let out the highest-pitched blood-curdling scream that anyone could ever imagine hearing, even his apathetic of a roommate, Minghao, popped his head from his room to check if his poor excuse of a friend is already dead. And perhaps Wonwoo _is_ dead...devoid of any strand sanity left all because of Kim Mingyu.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Wonwoo stop murdering your Caesar salad and act your age...." his concerned colleague pointed out as a matter-of-factly at the aforementioned Wonwoo, who kept on stabbing his salad, muttering under his breath with so much venom. When the latter did not show any signs of stopping, his co-worker, Hansol, blinked blankly before jolting at the sudden and incessant ringing of Wonwoo's phone, signaling that messages are being sent simultaneously. This resulted in the intensifying of the stabbings made by the _possessed_ (as Hansol firmly believes) co-worker of his, paving way for the handsome man to back away slowly from the violent man.

A knock from their partition came loudly before an annoyed-looking Seungkwan with bits of Wonwoo's salad scattered on his head wheeled his office chair towards the two, raising an eyebrow. "How hungry are you dumb fucks that you eat so wildly, remains of it came springing up towards my head?"

Hansol merely shrugs his shoulders, jabbing a thumb towards the troubled man, shooting daggers with his eyes at nothing in particular. "He's possessed...I guess."

"Nice. Die quietly, for the love of God." He narrowed his eyes before galloping (while on his office chair) towards the adjacent cubicle, forgetting to rid of the lettuce off his head. Hansol could only shake his head in utter disbelief at how he's associated with a bunch of weirdos.

For what seemed like forever, Wonwoo decided to switch back to being half normal and draw out a long sigh, propping his elbow on the cheap table, resting his chin on the palm of his left hand. He looked lazily over to his co-worker from behind him, eating happily his own kimbap.

"Do you want to know why I feel like stabbing myself with a croissant?"

Hansol spoke in between mouthfuls of his lunch, not even sparing his colleague a single glance. "Not interested."

As if Wonwoo cannot understand a simple statement, he quickly scrambles to his feet to stand up and squeezes in Hansol's personal bubble, pushing his phone towards the latter's face. As the lanky man struggles to show the young man his phone, the kimbap from Hansol's hand drops on the ground with a sad _plop_. As if it wasn't enough, from too much excitement, he steps on the poor kimbap, crushing it to million pieces.

"WONWOO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

As if on cue, Seungkwan pops from above the partition, seething in utter anger. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." This renders both Wonwoo and Hansol to completely stop in their actions, mouths agape. Seungkwan eyes them both hardly and when he's sure both of which are sure to seal their mouths shut, he slowly descends from his position.

Wonwoo blinks briefly before smiling sheepishly at the crestfallen Hansol, nudging him on the shoulder. "Hey, don't be glum, chum."

"Get lost."

"I'll buy you 3 of those just read these!" He almost pleads, nodding his head towards the phone, hand outstretched awkwardly at Hansol.

The latter only gives him a funny look for a solid 10 seconds before speaking in a controlled voice. "Don't you have friends?"

"I have you and that's more than enough."

"...."

"What?"

"....Just hand it over for fuck's sake." Wonwoo giddily throws his phone over to Hansol, who's grimacing at him with so much disgust painted on his handsome features. "And make sure to buy me a year's worth of Kimbap."

 

**UGLY ASS SHIT**

wonwoo stop ignoring me

12:11 p.m.

**wonwoo**

why shouldn't i

12:14 p.m.

**UGLY ASS SHIT**

you're the one who broke up with me stop being like this seriously

12:14 p.m.

**wonwoo**

all the more reason why i should

12:23 p.m.

**UGLY ASS SHIT**

woah 7 words you're improving

12:24 p.m

**UGLY ASS SHIT**

wonwoo

12:26 p.m.

**wonwoo**

WHAT.

12:31 p.m.

**UGLY ASS SHIT**

i meant when i said i miss you

12:32 p.m.

**wonwoo**

that's 3 years overdue

12:34 p.m.

**UGLY ASS SHIT**

why are you being hostile for no apparent reason

12:35 p.m.

**UGLY ASS SHIT**

wonwoo

12:35 p.m.

**UGLY ASS SHIT**

stop this ludicrousness

12:35 p.m.

**UGLY ASS SHIT**

hey

12:35 p.m.

**UGLY ASS SHIT**

are you going to keep this up?

12:35 pm.

_seen 12:40 p.m._

 

"Are you always this..." Hansol drags on, motioning with his hand to somewhere on his face with an unreadable expression.

"Handsome? Yeah. I get that like 100% of the time and-"

"Dense." He deadpans before massaging his temples in distress. "Man...at least act like you have an IQ exceeding 70." He sighs, harshly passing back the phone to Wonwoo's large but frail fingers, earning a soft _ow_ from the phone owner.

As if Hansol got a bright idea, he repeatedly hits Wonwoo's chest to catch his attention and when he gets a harsh snap of _what_ , he grins with a hint of mischief. "Forget the year's worth of kimbap but instead...." Hansol wriggled his eyebrows expectantly at the blank-faced Wonwoo. When the blonde kept wriggling his eyebrows and Wonwoo could not take any of the younger's shit anymore, he squints his eyes before forming an 'o' shape with his lips, quickly realizing the latter's evil plan. "Oh no."

Hansol merely nods, an evil smile etching on his pink lips. " _Oh_ yes."

The raven-haired man abruptly stands up from his chair, emitting a screeching noise before quickly shouting an apology to Seungkwan's familiar groan. He switches his attention back to his co-worker only to find him typing away on his phone, snickering obnoxiously at the screen.

 

**wonwoo**

maybe i was stupid

1:22 p.m.

**UGLY ASS SHIT**

not exactly

1:22 p.m.

**wonwoo**

for telling you goodbye

1:22 p.m.

**UGLY ASS SHIT**

Oh.

1:22 p.m.

**wonwoo**

maybe i was wrong for tryna pick a fight

1:23 p.m.

**wonwoo**

i know that i've got issues

1:23 p.m.

**wonwoo**

but you're pretty messed up too

1:23 p.m.

 

**UGLY ASS SHIT**

i'm fully aware and i'm gravely sorry. swear. i will not

spare a day to make it up to you if you just give me a chance.

1:23 p.m.

**UGLY ASS SHIT**

...us a chance.

1:23 p.m.

**wonwoo**

either way i found out...i'm nothing without you

1:24 p.m.

_seen 1:24 p.m._

 

After successfully hindering Wonwoo from intruding Hansol's little prank by kicking him in the groin, the blonde guffaws violently, collapsing on the ground from too much laughter as tears started to well up in his eyes while Wonwoo is coiled up on the ground, moaning from the pain. When it seemed like Hansol got a hold of his composure, he let out one last chuckle before deciding to stand up. Suddenly, Wonwoo outstretched his hand and grabbed his ankle side wards, causing Hansol to lose balance and fall face first on the cold hard ground.

"Serves you right, weakling." Wonwoo croaks, holding a protective hand above his crotch. When he got a hold of his phone which was on the ground (while in the background, Hansol moans and rolls on the floor, unable to notice that his face had fallen straight onto the kimbap Wonwoo stepped on minutes ago) and shrieked in horror at the screen.

And so, the battle ensues.

 

**wonwoo**

LISTEN WONWOO THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU tHINK It IS

1:30 p.m.

**wonwoo**

I mENAT MINGYU FUCK UGH

1:30 p.m.

**UGLY ASS SHIT**

...what?

1:30 p.m.

**wonwoo**

What i WnaTEd to Say WASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsXXXUUUUU7867268648736876727eywudhwfueh8

1:30 p.m.

**UGLY ASS SHIT**

wonwoo....are you alright?

1:30 p.m.

**wonwoo**

very FINE LiEK tHAt PlUmP BUTTT YOU GOT BABEEsfdskfnwefffffffffffffw

1:30 p.m.

 

"FUCKING HELL, HANSOL. I WILL PEE ON EVERYTHING THAT YOU FUCKING CHERISH."

"DON'T PEE ON ME WITH THAT BEANSPROUT OF A PEEWEE."

Seungkwan, who's passing by their cubicle stops momentarily with furrowed brows, holding a mug of steaming coffee. "....What is a peewee?"

 

**UGLY ASS SHIT**

tell me exactly what you want i have a meeting in 5 minutes.

1:33 p.m.

 

"Give this to _me._ " Wonwoo growls lowly, pulling the device rather harshly away from Hansol's grip, thighs choking the blonde head as they sprawled on the floor, barely finishing work for 2 straight hours now.

Hansol tugs on the phone violently. "This is your payment for stepping on my kimbap and get _off_ , would you? Your dick is on the back of my neck!" He cries out loud, earning chokes and awkward coughs from around the office. Wonwoo took advantage of Hansol whining so he pulled full-force on the device, sending him a few meters away before he types in a hurry as Hansol is in action and crawls to him in full speed, like JuOn.

"fUUUUUUUUUUUUUUck!" He screams as he barely manages to type when Hansol pounces on him and tackles him on the face, in attempt to block his view from texting.

Seungcheol, a.k.a their Boss, was just whistling and passing by when he witnessed the situation before his very own eyes that slows his pace down, mouth ajar at the absurdity. His surprise is quickly morphed into fury as he realizes they are slacking off. So, he marches between the two and peels them away from each other harshly. Just as they were about to retaliate, they realized who just intervened and that quickly shut them both up for good. "Do I pay feeble-minded fools to play fuck in this office?" He grits his teeth as he snaps his head at both of them.

"No, sir!" They chirp in unison, suddenly forgetting what they were fighting about.

"Now get back to fucking work before I actually show you what may fuck you up right in the ass!" he roars, giving the two the stink eye before trudging to his office and slamming the door shut.

Wonwoo snaps his head to his arch enemy, mouthing "This is all your fault."

"No, fuck ass, if you didn't step on my lunch this would have never happened." Hansol half-whispers, half-shouts, pointing an accusatory finger at the raven-haired man.

Just as Hansol was resolute to getting work done, he hears his co-worker choking rather violently but he pays no heed.

He merely mutters a "Die, bitch."

 

**wonwoo**

i WNaT YOUR DICCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKCKCKCKCKCKKKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKKKKEKEKEKEKEKE

2:21 p.m.

 


	2. Finally Home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> major fluff and cheesiness ahead. be warned....

  
  
  


"Myunghyonie, do you want me to buy you something from the cafe downstairs?" Wonwoo piped up as he is putting on his jacket, eyeing his roommate sprawled lazily on the sofa expectantly behind his round-rimmed specs.

He earned a whine from across the room. "One, don't call me Munghyonie, for Pete's sake! And second, yes, one iced Americano with heaps of syrup, please."

Wonwoo kept his eyes trained on Minghao expectantly, shifting his weight from one foot to another when his roommate isn't budging. After 2 minutes of him doing that, Minghao lifted his gaze lazily from the television and asked irritatedly as Wonwoo was unmoving from his spot, "What?"

The raven-haired boy held out his palm and nodded his head towards the skinny guy. "Well? I can't be your errand boy and sugar daddy at the same time." He thrust his hand impatiently and Minghao could only scoff at disbelief. To think his friend had gotten nicer. He hurled his wallet towards Wonwoo, hitting him square on the face before muttering incoherent slurs under his breath, totally apathetic towards Wonwoo's moans of pain.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

The little bell above the door chimed as Wonwoo pushed pass the glass doors of the cafe. The enthralling aroma of coffee hit his senses automatically as soon as he set foot inside, calming him instantly. He always loved the smell of coffee just as he loves the taste of it. There was no queue, luckily, so he approached the counter and got disappointed that the usual cashier guy, Soonyoung, isn't around and instead replaced with an angelic face that he almost mistook the guy for a girl for a split second.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Pledis' Blends!" The guy from behind the cashier stretched his lips into a polite smile. Wonwoo returned the smile with a nervous one as his eyes quickly swept the worker's name tag that read 'Jeonghan'.

"Uh. Can I get one regular iced Americano with heaps of syrup and a regular iced Latte?"

Jeonghan typed his order onto the cashier before lifting his head to look at Wonwoo. "Anything else, sir?"

Wonwoo shook his head lightly. "No, that'll be all."

"Okay." Jeonghan nodded and put on a small smile. "Can I get your name?"

"Wonwoo."

Jeonghan blinked, once, twice before laughing apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't quite get that."

Before Wonwoo could open his mouth to confirm his name, a familiar voice from behind him came unsuspectingly, catching Wonwoo by surprise. "Wonwoo. W-O-N-W-O-O." He snapped his head from behind him and regretted the second he did.

"Hi." The man beamed, flashing his pearly whites at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo was rendered silent and frozen in spot, mouth hanging ajar dumbly at the sight of his ex-boyfriend. He wasn't emotionally prepared _yet_ to confront him after 3 years of completely no communication and interaction whatsoever. He wanted to be as feisty as he was when they were texting, he wanted to push him away and run the hell out and he wanted to scream at him but no words were spoken as he opened and closed his mouth in attempt to.

"Iced Americano and Iced Latte for Wonwoo!" Another cafe worker's voice called from the side of the counter, shaking Wonwoo from his reverie. He swiftly moved to the claim part of the counter, completely ignoring Mingyu's presence as he gathered both drinks in his hands. As he was struggling to keep his composure and handle both drinks without spilling them on himself like a dumb fuck he is, Mingyu moved to his side, hands squeezed in his black pants.

"You could've at least said hi back." He said in a sheepish voice. Wonwoo felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt Mingyu's hot breath against his nape. He took note of how dangerously close they are standing beside each other and took a step back, attempting to give Mingyu the scariest glare he could ever muster (Though, Mingyu still thought it was cute).

"What do you want?" He asked pointedly.

"Me?" Mingyu cocked his head to the side, sending his dark brown locks to bounce on his head, unfazed by his hostility. "The last time I remembered, it was you who wanted my dick-"

A cough came from the counter and they both snapped their heads to the source of the sound, finding Jeonghan listening intensely and quite shamelessly to their conversation, elbows propped against the marble counter top with his chin rested on the palm of his hand. When he realized he intruded and two pairs of eyes are now on him, he nodded his head towards them encouragingly. "Don't mind me. Continue, gentlemen." He offered one of his prince-like smiles, earning a shake of a head from Wonwoo.

The skinnier of the two sighed defeated, licking his lower lip nervously. "Why are you here?"

Mingyu blinked briefly before shrugging. "I told you I missed you." When Wonwoo scoffed in disbelief, Mingyu quickly added. "And the studio where I'm currently going to have a photoshoot in for 2 days is located somewhere near here. I just happened to see you here while I was walking by."

"You're a model now?" All of the prior aloofness suddenly melted away as his voice dripped with sheer excitement. Mingyu had always aspired to be a model and that was not an impossible thing to happen. He was tall, he had a great physique and most of all, he had a perfectly sculptured and handsome face that makes him all too fitting to be one. He could easily pass as a high-class model if you happen to catch even a glimpse of his face on the sidewalk.

Mingyu grinned, showcasing his canines as he rubbed his nape sheepishly. "Not quite but getting there. I'm getting projects here and there. Just snagging the opportunities while I can, you know."

Wonwoo nodded his head absentmindedly, lifting the drink to his lips as he spoke as his eyes averted Mingyu's twinkling ones. "That's nice." He took a hefty sip of his drink before choking momentarily, unable to realize that he drank Minghao's iced Americano instead of his iced Latte. Mingyu instinctively patted Wonwoo's back gently, shooting him a worried look. "Are you alright?" He swatted the younger's hand away gently, nodding his head.

They both started walking towards an unoccupied table for two and Mingyu chose to talk, as if he'd lose the chance ever to chat with him. "So, how's work?" It took Wonwoo a couple of seconds to reply as he was focused on not getting the drinks spill all over them. "...Quite alright. Seungkwan's still a sissy." The taller let out a snortle, shaking his head. Wonwoo's heart did a triple flip at the sound of Mingyu's cute snortle. He hates to admit it but he did miss the sound of Mingyu's little laughs and hearing it just now made his heart somehow swell.

 

They sat in comfortable silence, much to Wonwoo's surprise, near the glass window where they both looked out to. Just as Wonwoo was starting to space out, losing in his own little world, Mingyu cleared his throat from across him, successfully grabbing the older's attention. Wonwoo tore his eyes away from the view outside and gave Mingyu an expectant look as he pushed his glasses up from his nose. Mingyu trailed his eyes from Wonwoo's hair, down to his sharp eyes, to his pointy nose then down to his scarlet lips. Just as Wonwoo was about to retaliate on how creepy Mingyu is acting, the brunette blurted out, "You're cute as fuck."

Wonwoo snorted before averting his eyes from the man seated before him, cheeks tinted with an attractive pink color. "Shut up."

"Can we start over, though?" Wonwoo looked straight in his eyes, face somehow contorted with fear but Mingyu was quick to correct himself, being an understanding man that he is. "As friends. That would be more than enough for me. I won't force you given the circumstances....So, don't worry." He gave a sad and hopeful smile that made it so difficult for Wonwoo to even say no to his request. _Friends...Start over as friends. Okay. That's not such a bad idea._ Wonwoo thought before nodding his head lightly with a small smile, finally letting himself loose.

"Sure."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

On the second note, this was a such a bad idea. Wonwoo has no clue as to how Mingyu perceives and understands the word 'friends' because he's sure as hell his ex got it all wrong. He's determined to sue the publishers of the dictionary that Mingyu used and got the word 'friends' from. For instances, friends don't flirt with each other and Mingyu just crossed the line so much.

After the 2-day photoshoot (which was both commendable and successful as of expected from Mingyu, duh?), Mingyu decided to eat out with Wonwoo to celebrate the successful project and their "fresh start" as friends.

Wonwoo was skeptical about the idea. "...Why, though?" He said over the phone.

Mingyu sensed the suspicion in his voice from the other line and he let out a low chuckle. "Relax. I'm not going to pounce on you...against your will, that is."

This was the first attempt of flirting and Wonwoo was proud of himself for not returning the favor. He had applauded himself after the phone call, patting himself on the shoulder for having self-control and a rational sense. This earned him a funny look from Minghao.

But as days passed by, the flirting intensified and Wonwoo could no longer hold himself back from responding to it. It was all Kim Mingyu's fault. Purely his fault for being so good-looking. He was to blame for being so good with his words, Wonwoo sometimes catches himself sighing dreamily out of the blue. When Wonwoo was resolute to terminating their so-called fresh start of a friendship, he called Mingyu at the peak of dawn. How romantic.

"Mingyu? Mingyu. Hello?" Wonwoo whispered in his phone in the darkness of his room when the younger picked up the call. He heard rustling sounds and a small grunt before a stable breathing was heard. A groggy voice came shortly after. "Wonwoo....?"

"Yeah."

"What's up...?" Mingyu yawned softly in the phone before smacking his lips lightly. "...It's 3 a.m. and you're still awake?"

Wonwoo shifted his position in his soft duvet as he spoke. "All because of you." Really, that came uncalled for, Wonwoo even hit his head in regret that Mingyu might get the wrong idea.

"Really?" He could almost hear the smile from Mingyu's husky voice. Wonwoo bit away the smile forming in his lips before he cleared his throat and tried to speak in a mock-serious voice. "Really. And I want to terminate our friendship."

There was a pregnant silence before another rustle came in earshot. "Why?"

"Just because."

"So, you called at the peak of dawn just to reject me not once but twice?" Mingyu laughed mirthlessly in the other line.

Wonwoo sighed heavily, feeling a bit sorry. "Well-"

"I'm sorry but no can do, mister."

Wonwoo raised an amused eyebrow, clicking his tongue. "Why so?"

"You can't reject me twice, dumbass."

"Hey! I'm older than you. Show some respect, asshat."

Mingyu laughed hoarsely in the other line. "But there is only one way to break away from me, though..."

"And that is?" Wonwoo squirmed as he waited expectantly for Mingyu's reply.

"You'll have to kiss me to break the spell."

"..."

"You'll have to kiss me, Wonwoo."

"Yeahp. I heard you crystal clear once, there's no need to repeat it, geez." His body started feeling warm at the thought of him kissing Mingyu and it was wrong in all sorts of places. He kicked off the duvet as heat started creeping up to his cheeks and sat up, ruffling his hair. _Way to go, Kim Mingyu._ He thought bitterly. "You watch way too many Disney princess movies, weirdo." he muttered.

"Because the pretty princesses remind me of you."

"....I'm hanging up."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**mingyu**

OK as your BFF, i'd like to share that i have

a blind date this friday!! 7:30 sharp :)

12:47 p.m.

**wonwoo**

have fun!! :)

12:48 p.m.

**mingyu**

so i'll go or nah?

12:48 p.m.

**wonwoo**

why would my opinion matter....lol

12:48 p.m.

**mingyu**

...for obvious reasons???? are you dumb???

12:48 p.m.

**wonwoo**

i didn't text you to get insulted like this [angry face emoji]

12:49 p.m.

**mingyu**

hahaha text me when you get home safe! :)

12:49 p.m.

**wonwoo**

don't wanna

12:49 p.m.

**mingyu**

bitch?????????

12:49 p.m.

**wonwoo**

your bitch

12:49 p.m,

**wonwoo**

YOU'RE THE BITCH******

12:49 p.m.

**mingyu**

hahahaha nice save i don't mind anyway ;)

12:50 p.m.

**wonwoo**

sftu

12:50 p.m.

**mingyu**

with your lips yes please!

12:50 p.m.

**wonwoo**

MINGYU

12:50 p.m.

**mingyu**

lmao sorry anyway see you this friday!

12:50 p.m.

**mingyu**

oops wrong send

12:50 p.m.

**wonwoo**

i swear to God kim mingyu

12:51 p.m.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"I'm not in love with Mingyu." Wonwoo said indignantly, slamming his fist on the table that caused Hansol's food to jump a bit from the sudden impact. "Hey!" He cried, hovering his hands protectively over his food. "Can't you go on a day acting like a normal person?" The blonde head rolled his eyes before resuming to eat in peace as Wonwoo continued to frown on his tuna sandwich.

"Mingyu as in...?" They shared a knowing look and that was enough to quench Hansol's curiosity. The latter only laughed good-naturedly, shaking his head as he ate a spoonful of his chicken tender. "Weren't you the one who broke up with him?" He managed to spew some of his food onto Wonwoo as he tried to speak with his mouth full.

"Yeah..." The raven-haired guy grimaced as he wiped off remains of Hansol's food from his face in disgust. "What day is it today anyway?"

"Thursday." Hansol snorted, downing the last bits of his food as Wonwoo groaned helplessly. He chuckled and nodded his head, "Yeah, we have to pass that 10-page content page for the upcoming project on Friday." Wonwoo could careless about that (cause he can cram it in 4 hours straight) but the thing is, he wants the dull pain sitting in the pit of his stomach to go away. It was pathetic of him to fall in love all over again with the one whom he broke up with. He was the one who called off their relationship like a jerk and stopping Mingyu from meeting someone who could possibly be more deserving for him is downright selfish. If he could stop his ex-boyfriend-slash-best-friend from going to the blind date, he would, honestly. But his ego is hindering him from doing so. So what if he stops Mingyu? What will happen next? For sure, the latter will expect them to get back together and Wonwoo isn't ready for all of that just yet. He needs time...but if stalls too much, he might lose Mingyu in a blink of an eye.

"Uh....I hate to break it to you, but, lunch is over and your monologue was pretty angst. Write it in your emo diary cause I want to hear none of it." Hansol clapped his hand on Wonwoo's shoulder before rising from his seat and leaving an embarrassed and crestfallen Wonwoo, still looking dumbly at his now stale tuna sandwich.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wonwoo sat on the center part of his bed, looking straight ahead as bored as ever as his legs dangled from the edge while Minghao kept trashing his friend's closet, looking for a decent outfit and flinging everything in the air. _Oh, right. Tonight's Mingyu's blind date._ Wonwoo drew a long, heavy sigh as he stared at his friend's crouched back, still throwing around his garments. A pair of socks managed to fly straight to Wonwoo's face. He flung it away and grunted, "You have lots of clothes so I don't see any reason for you to be rummaging my closet to borrow some."

"Dumbass, I'm finding you a decent outfit that would hopefully make you look less miserable." Minghao called out from inside the closet, rummaging vigorously.

"What's the occasion?"

Minghao sighed as he emerged from the closet, shaking his head. "I'm taking you out. It's a Friday night and you're staying over here? Nonsense."

Wonwoo blinked slowly before shrugging. "I don't see why not."

His roommate threw his head back and said something in Mandarin (he may have cussed) before rolling his eyes. "The food's on me now quit bitching and just come with me, alright?"

"I have never seen you so excited and aggressive on taking me out before. I feel flattered and horrified." He said with faux sweetness tinging his voice as he mock-giggled. Shortly after, Minghao popped out of the closet with a black trench coat, white polo shirt and black pants piled up on his skinny arms. He threw them beside Wonwoo and pointed a finger to it then to his friend, "Change. Now."

As they pulled in the driveway of what seemed like a fancy five-star restaurant which Wonwoo's name could never chance to pronounce, he gave his friend a funny look. "Look....I like you but not in _that_ way."

"What?" Minghao asked with a blank look on his small face.

Wonwoo nodded his head to the front of the restaurant, "Just the two of us. Fancy restaurants. Us dressed nicely." He shrugged. "That only means you're taking me out on a....date." He said the last word in a hushed voice. What reaction Minghao gave was beyond Wonwoo's expectation as he only smirked before unlocking the car door and getting off, leaving Wonwoo in a dumbfounded state.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo let out an amused laugh as two tall men settled themselves from across him and Minghao with a table set up nicely with a candle lit happening on the center. Who would have thought that this would happen? Unbelievable. This was too well-planned to pass as a mere coincidence. Mingyu, who just recently dyed his hair jet black with his bangs tousled, was dressed nicely and looked painfully handsome. It didn't help that he flashed his million-watt grin at Wonwoo as he sat himself down. Wonwoo shifted his gaze to the boy beside Mingyu and felt instantly self-conscious. He was a head taller than him and looked like he stepped out of a Vogue magazine just now. Plus, Mingyu and the stranger looked good together, which did funny things to his heart.

When Mingyu caught Wonwoo's gaze lingering on his date's face, he cleared his throat and stated, "So, this is Jun. He's from China but recently got appointed to model here in Korea due to high demands for the time being." The aforementioned Jun bowed his head slightly, giving them a small smile.

Minghao gladly returned the smile with a flirtatious one as he spoke, "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Minghao." Jun nodded in acknowledgement before shifting his gaze to look at Wonwoo expectantly, who's still boring holes into Jun's face with his hard stare. Minghao sighed, rolling his eyes before proceeding in a controlled voice. "And this....here is Wonwoo. He sometimes acts like he has an IQ of 4 but most of the times, he's ok." Mingyu clicked his tongue as a warning to stop at Minghao, shaking his head disapprovingly. The latter only muttered a defensive "What?" before burying his nose in the menu.

After the appetizers and entree have been consumed, it was now down to the last part of the dinner: The dessert. At this point, Wonwoo is still sulking as he stabbed his Sour Cherry Strawberry Meringue Galette harshly, a few bits of it flying onto Minghao’s plate. The victim only hissed in retort, trying to keep his composure as Jun shot them a puzzled look. Mingyu took notice and leaned across him, raising his eyebrows. “Wonwoo, are you alright?”

Wonwoo chuckled dryly before raising his eyes to meet Mingyu’s innocent ones as he dropped his fork rather loudly against the clothed table, garnering a few narrowed eyes from some tables. “I’m _fine_ ” He said with an edge in his voice, alarming Mingyu because he hasn’t done anything to piss Wonwoo off like this. Minghao leaned to his left to whisper in to Wonwoo’s ear. “Stop throwing a tantrum right now. You’re embarrassing me!” When the troubled one didn’t show signs of throwing a tantrum anymore, Jun wiped his lips with the napkin before propping his elbows on the table and resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

“This Meringue Galette really tastes great, am I correct?” He looks off to Mingyu, who merely nods his head as he takes a small spoonful of his dessert, eyes downcast on the food. “Isn’t this your favorite, Mingyu? I remember you attempting to make this but to no avail.” He chuckles as he takes his wine glass, swishing it lightly. “You’re still a great cook, though.”

“His Flamiche is better, though.”

All heads snapped to the sound of the baritone voice, not expecting his interjection into the conversation at all given that all night, he has been dead silent (while glaring at both Mingyu and Jun).

Jun raised an amused brow as he cocked his head while speaking calmly, unwavering at Wonwoo’s cold stare. “Oh? How and when have you tasted it? Mingyu doesn’t normally let in guests in his house, even if they are his closest friends. He also seldom cooks for people, too. Unless they’re _that_ special to him.”

Mingyu darted his eyes nervously from Jun to Wonwoo, laughing awkwardly. “Uh...Well-”

“He made it especially for me,” Wonwoo butted in as he smirked lightly before leaning closer to the table. “After we had sex. _Thrice_.” Mingyu choked, a fork still inside his mouth while Minghao’s eyes were a wide as saucers, thoroughly scarred at the mental image playing in his head. Wonwoo had a look of triumph in his face as he downed his glass of red wine classily, Jun merely shaking his head with a small smile etched on his face.

“Well, he cooked me Lobster Bisque just this Monday.”

A harsh kick from under the table came flying directly onto  Mingyu’s shin, jostling the table in the process. The victim merely let out a whimper as the pain coursed through his veins.

“ _Mingyu_.” Wonwoo hissed sharply, totally not liking the idea that Mingyu cooked for another man. That can only mean Jun is someone rather special to him and that thought makes Wonwoo’s mind cloud.

While Jun is rubbing comforting circles on Mingyu’s back, he managed to croak out in attempt to save his soul. “Y-You don’t like seafood anyway.” Wonwoo merely dismissed his explanation with a sharp sigh before he resumed to eat his dessert and Jun could only snort in amusement.

After a few minutes, the raven-haired man abruptly stood up from his seat after his chair screeched unpleasantly against the marble floors of the restaurant. “Excuse me. I’ll go to the bathroom.” He walked hastily away as Mingyu’s eyes trailed on his retreating figure. Jun rolled his eyes dramatically, pushing at his date’s chest. “Go follow him before all hell breaks loose.” And with that, Mingyu took off at lightning speed.

Minghao scoffed in disbelief, shaking his head. “What? So, basically everyone likes Mingyu in this table and I’m just a third wheel, witnessing the pathetic love triangle?” He blurted out in annoyance.

The taller male raised his eyes at the fellow Chinese in front of him and stared at him fondly as he spoke. “I like you, though?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wonwoo drew a long sigh while his head was hung low, hands gripping the edge of the shiny marbled counter of the men’s washroom. _What was the outburst for, exactly? Have I lost my damn mind?!_ He thought bitterly as he shook his head in attempt to brush off the ruckus awhile ago from his memory. He raised his head to look at his reflection before frowning.

“This is all your fault, Kim Mingyu. I fucking hate you.” He screwed his eyes shut. “What did I do again this time?” A familiar voice boomed inside the room, shaking Wonwoo out of his reverie. He pivoted his body to look at Mingyu behind him, who’s leaning on his back on the wall just beside the door.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes as he leaned his butt on the counter before crossing his arms over his chest. “Why are you here?”

“I asked the question first.”

“Smartass.” He seethed.

He huffed angrily as he pushed away from his previous position, stalking towards the taller’s direction. “Do you think this is funny? Huh?”

Mingyu looked momentarily confused as he furrowed his thick eyebrows. “What are you getting at?”

The smaller of the two stopped in his tracks, only meters away from Mingyu as he spoke. “And for what reason am I invited in this stupid blind date? To rile me up? Well then, Mr. Mingyu, congratulations! You’ve succeeded.”

“What? I don’t get you right n-”

“And that blabber mouth of a shithead just have to rub it on my face that, yes, you two are now dating! I mean, I don’t give a fuck that you two must have sex and that you cooked him fancy meals just like you did before to me, at all!”

“Wonwoo, listen-”

Wonwoo held out a hand mid-air to signal the other to stop talking as he breathed heavily. “Is this all your plan to make me jealous? Because I’m swimming in envy right now! Don’t you know that I have fallen in love with you again? I know, it’s absurd but this is all your fault! The reason why I kept ignoring you is for this exact scenario. I’m afraid that I might love you more than I actually intend to and that it may result to a-”

It took two long strides and a soft pair of lips to shut his blabber up. At first, Wonwoo kept his eyes open wide while Mingyu massaged his lips open softly. When he sensed Wonwoo’s tense body, he pulled away shortly and he shot him puzzled a look before pulling Wonwoo by the neck, kissing him harder. This time, the shorter could not keep his eyes open anymore and just lost himself in the moment, syncing his lips perfectly with Mingyu’s warm ones as a large hand gingerly cupped the side of his face. Mingyu angled his head to the side to deepen the kiss as he probed his tongue against the older’s lips, begging for access. Wonwoo parted his mouth willingly as he snaked his arms tightly around Mingyu’s waist. The taller leaned his body against Wonwoo, enjoying the warmth against the other’s clothing while his tongue roamed Wonwoo’s mouth hungrily, eliciting a small grunt from the other.

The raven-haired boy pulled away gently and fluttered his eyes open. He eyed Mingyu’s red and swollen lips, feeling proud that he did _that_.

The taller spoke against his lips softly. “That was nice.” He leaned a little to lightly nibble on the older’s lower lip. Wonwoo gripped his sides tightly at the gesture before pulling away again, this time earning a groan from the other in retaliation.

“So, does this mean you’re letting me go now?”

Mingyu blinked dazedly and Wonwoo thought he looked cute as fuck. It took moments before the other replied. “What?”

Wonwoo pursed his now plump lips as he looked up, feigning to think hardly. “Well, you said I should kiss you to break off the spell.”

Mingyu held him tighter against his body as he looked down, chuckling. “Nonsense.” He moved to place butterfly kisses on Wonwoo’s face, getting the other to giggle uncontrollably.

Suddenly, loud incessant knocks came on the door making them both jump in shock. “HELLO?! WHY IS THE DOOR LOCKED?! I AM CLOSE TO SHITTING ON THE CARPETS!” Wonwoo hit Mingyu’s chest lightly, shooting an alarmed look. “Why did you lock the door?”

“...They could have walked in on us while we were snogging!”

Wonwoo shook his head as he freed himself from Mingyu’s grip. He noted the sudden feeling of cold emptiness without Mingyu’s warmth. He moved to the door to unlock it as he turned his head to look at Mingyu, who’s still in a trance.

“How about a part two at your house tonight?” He bit his lower lip as he anticipated for the other’s response.

The other stretched a toothy grin across his face, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Make it part 10.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Momma <3**

Wonwoo???? Hello??? It’s been 2 months????? Are you home yet????

4: 33 a.m.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (so in the end, everything was planned out by mingyu and minghao. i didn't get the chance to introduce them as friends, as in three of them, cause i kept re-editing this i didn't notice i forgot to fill it in OTL but yeah!!! happy ending for y'all)
> 
> and thank you for bearing with this poor excuse of a story lmao!!!!
> 
> i hope y'all like the read as much as i liked writing this out!  
> thank you for showing much love to my first ever svt fic! i hope i see you around soon!! :)
> 
> P.S. constructive criticisms are highly appreciated as much as kudos and comments!!!!!! xx


End file.
